


Nowhere Town

by Red (S_Hylor)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie: The Losers (2010), Pre-Relationship, Running Away, running away together to Australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/Red
Summary: "Disappear with me?"Cougar had thought those words for near on a month, after the Port of LA incident, every time he looked at Jensen. He never thought he'd find himself saying them.Jensen looked up from his laptop, frowning slightly. He looked confused for a moment, then conflicted, almost as though he was having an argument inside his head. Then he nodded."Sure, man, where you wanna go?"





	Nowhere Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote ages ago, that I had every intention of writing more to one day, but I realise now that probably won't happen, so I figured that I'd just share it with the world anyway. 
> 
> This was strongly inspired by the song Nowhere Town by The Living End, as well as by [3White_Mage3's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3) need for fics where Jensen and Cougar get to have a little house together and live happy ever after.

"Disappear with me?"

Cougar had thought those words for near on a month, after the Port of LA incident, every time he looked at Jensen. He never thought he'd find himself saying them.

Jensen looked up from his laptop, frowning slightly. He looked confused for a moment, then conflicted, almost as though he was having an argument inside his head. Then he nodded.

"Sure, man, where you wanna go?"

It was not the response that Cougar had expect. It floored him for a moment, not sure what to say. He hadn't thought that far ahead, hadn't got beyond that wish to get away from it all. He was tired, so tired of being a ghost; tired of chasing a voice on the radio. Tired of Clay and Aisha rocking back and forth between fucking and fighting. Tired of seeing Pooch staring longingly at photos of Jolene and baby Michael. Tired of listening into Jensen's late night Skype calls to his sister and niece. Tired of pretending he wasn't listening. Tired of being jealous of Jensen's family. Tired of wanting to be a part of that family. He wanted out. He had blocked out his past for so long that he struggled to remember anything before the army. He'd been a soldier for long enough that he didn't know what else to do than follow Clay's lead. But they weren't soldiers anymore and he wanted to escape. But more than anything he wanted to escape with Jensen.

It was the earnest look that Jake was giving him that made him pause. Jensen had a lot to stick around for. He had Jessica and Beth, and that was enough. Cougar couldn't ask him to leave that all behind. He wasn't that selfish. He might want to be, but he couldn't ask that of Jensen.

"Nowhere. Forget about it. Idiotic idea."

He turned away before he saw the frown crease across Jensen's brow, or the worried expression that followed him out of the room.

  


*~*~*

  


Cougar didn't see Jensen much over the next few days, not that that was particularly odd, he would often spend days on end tucked away in a dark room, hunched over his laptop, wearing little more than his boxers. Usually, Cougar would find excuses to track Jensen down and just be around him, even if it was only long enough to deliver him food or coax him away for laptop and towards his bed.

But he'd stayed away. Mostly he was trying to avoid whatever potential confrontation there might have been from what he said.

It shouldn't have been such a shock though, when at the end of the week, Jensen emerged from his room, dark rings under his eyes, glasses smeared with fingerprints and looking for all the world as though he'd survived the week on caffeine alone, and dumped a stack of pages on the table in front of where Cougar was sitting. He took a moment to gather the pages up again, sorting them away from the pieces of his rifle which he'd dismantled to clean for about the fiftieth time since Jensen had holed up in his room, and no, Cougar was not keeping watch.

Jensen hovered over his shoulder for a moment, a ball of nervous, caffeine fuelled energy, watching as Cougar carefully look over the pages, before he finally broke the silence. "I found Nowhere, can you believe that there is actually a place? Anyway, I found it, problem is, it's in Australia, and not that I have anything, personally, against the place, but it's not exactly easy to get into, not for people who are technically dead, anyway. Also, it's an extradition country, another downer for us. But, you said nowhere, and it has a town called Nowhere. What you're holding there, my friend, is all the plans for our future. You and me, because you asked, and I delivered. That's us, disappeared. Just gotta wait for the passports, and visas to come through. Got a very good and reliable friend, who shall not be named, working on those for us. She's Australian, just as a point of interest, and owes me a few huge favours. The kind that equate to her helping us break into her country. Not a standard favour. Anyway, dude, look over the paperwork. Any questions, I'll be in my bunk. But probably asleep. I think I finally have too much blood back in my caffeine system."

Cougar sat, staring at the pages, his mind reeling and trying to process exactly what had just tumbled out of Jensen's mouth, as the hacker slouched back out of the room. Sure enough, there was a Google Maps image and a print out of information about a place that really was called Nowhere. An old railway town, according to the information page that Jensen had printed out, that had turned into a tourist stop over during the winter months, and an isolated escape for transients and recluses alike all year around.

Somewhere they could rock up one day and not leave and no one would question it. It sounded almost too perfect.

It was too good to be true, and then there was Jensen, who wanted to go with him, simply because Cougar had asked him too. Again, too good to be true.

He flipped through the pages again, coming across scans of their passports, the photos were the same, but that was about all that they had in common with themselves. Birthdays, last names, addresses, where all different. It seemed that he was now to be Carlos Martinez, and Jensen was going to be Jacob Olsson. It didn't suit, the names felt wrong, even as official looking as they did on paper.

Trying to ignore it, Cougar flicked over to the next page, and he knew Jensen, so it really shouldn't have surprised him to see a print out from a real estate website depicting a proclaimed "fixer-upper" that was on the outskirts of Nowhere. Of course Jensen wouldn't do things by halves. 


End file.
